


Bandori Drabbles — Hundred Words, Hundred Writings (百字百句)

by Symantra



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non-Converging, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shipping, fluff shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symantra/pseuds/Symantra
Summary: In the Girls Band Era (2017–21XX), band girls waged love, war, and went down in HISTORY.[A collection of 100-word drabbles about various pairings/characters. Some by request, some not. I hope there's something in here to warm your heart!]
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei, Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka/Udagawa Ako, Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Hazawa Tsugumi & Toyama Asuka, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Shirasagi Chisato, Ichigaya Arisa/Satou Masuki, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Ichigaya Arisa/Wakana Rei, Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Okusawa Misaki & Yamato Maya, Seta Kaoru/Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Shirasagi Chisato/Yamato Maya, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe & Yamabuki Saaya, Udagawa Tomoe/Imai Lisa, Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi, Wakamiya Eve/Kurata Mashiro, Yamabuki Saaya/Wakana Rei
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	1. (HimaRimi) The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pronounced hyaku-ji hyaku-go. I think. Please let me know if I'm wrong, or if there's a better phrasing!

Himari of Team Shirasagi stared down Rimi of Team Matsubara.

"There's only one way to settle this, Rimi."

"Yes. Let's do it."

They crept along the streets of Japan stalking their idol, hoping to spot the elusive lover tweeted about every Sunday morning. As Seta Fanclub members, the desire to follow trumped their disappointment.

But reality hit again with a touch of blue and intertwined hands. Pyrrhic victory for Rimi.

She gulped down her 8 AM coffee and sighed. Himari offered hers. If they had one comfort, it was that both their hands sought and fulfilled the warmth they pined.


	2. (KasuAri) Worthwhile

Arisa believed 50% of all tourist attractions were traps for foreigners. They weren't for locals who knew better.

But Kasumi floated into every souvenir shop as if it were gravity. There wasn't a photo op she passed up, no snack vendor she didn't goggle at.

"I don't need this." Arisa scrutinized the patterned cloth phone case Kasumi was urging her to buy.

"It's just a souvenir! So we can match, see?"

Kasumi grabbed her arm to flaunt their new accessories side by side. They actually looked pretty good.

Maybe she could use something like this after all. It had potential.


	3. (TomoLisa) Elan

Ako hadn't been exaggerating. Her sister was cool as hell.

Lisa trained her sights often, but rarely did she lock on like this. Tomoe was just too good. She had such... elan.

And when she offered to help *cook* for the Christmas party at the Tsurumakis? Lisa hadn't been able to resist the urge to ask her out. And now they were on a date.

She wasn't sure which of them had enjoyed it more. But, amidst Tomoe's stammering before they parted, there was definitely interest in a second date.

Lisa blew her a kiss. "Guess we'll meet again, Tomoe."


	4. (ReiTae) Times So Brief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For largerock.

Thursday nights felt like dreams come to life. Childhood visions of bands and street performances with Hana-chan with her blue guitar.

They met beneath the evening sky and departed by the stars. Trysts from their busy lives, so they could keep their promise of singing together.

"Rei."

And Hana-chan's tone afterward was always enough to tell Rei what she wanted to do, where she wanted to go.

Rei took her hand and a few extra turns toward nowhere in particular. She just kept walking, dragging out the journey home just a little longer so their time wouldn't end so soon.


	5. (HimaRimi) Confessin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pistachisato.

"I-I can't! What if Himari-chan doesn't like me?"

"It's okay, Rimi. Just take the shot."

"For once, you should listen to O-Tae!"

"Yeah! Just tell her that she’s your kira kira doki doki!"

"Go on, Rimi-rin~ ey!"

"Wait, Saya, don't push me—eek!"

"Huh? Oh, Rimi!"

"Um! Himari-chan! Will you go out with me? My heart pounds around you! You're kind and sweet! And, and I-I like ya a lot... gyah?!"

"Oh. My god. Ran was RIGHT. You feel the same way! Aaaah, I'm gonna cry. Of course I will, Rimi!"

"H-Himari-chan... you're huggin' me too hard... gyeh."

"Rimi? Rimi!!!"


	6. (MayaMisa) Open Mic Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tenrin.

Maya's suit collar chafed as she sat down behind the bar's dusty drum set.

"You sure it's okay, Okusawa?"

"Yeah. Let's have fun."

Misaki wiped down a sax. Maya adjusted a cymbal. They hadn't talked in years, yet Maya's time in Japan came rushing back—ski trips, hangouts, all as if yesterday.

Man, what a chance meeting, seeing that face on the subway—and a chance to catch up on old times, too!

Misaki had felt Maya's sudden urge to play, smiled, and here they were at Maya's usual place.

It was pure improv, but they played in the pocket.


	7. (SayoTsugu) Quiet Evenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Zander.

The evenings of focused practice before concerts were when Roselia united their individual strengths to draw in unison a honed edge. Sayo trained hardest during these times.

Once upon a time, this had galvanized her into militaristic routine. Study. Practice. Dinner. Sleep. Repeat. It built technique—not memories.

But that had changed. Now she had company. Kind company.

Tsugumi liked those evenings too. Sayo was more compliant tired—easier to persuade into laid-back movie nights with warm drinks and snacks, "for relaxing." Faster to fall into deep sleep, which for Tsugumi meant snuggling up for a secret photo or two.


	8. (KaoAyaChisa) Affections, Affectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umicorn.

"What wonders your voice lends to Karakuri Pierrot's lyrics, Aya." Kaoru fronted the fansign line. Aya's face lit up. "Your reward." Kaoru kissed her forehead.

"Th-thanks, Kaoru-san!" stammered Aya, giddy. Chisato rolled her eyes.

A stopwatch clicked. "Thank you very much!"

"Farewell for now, so our next star performer may receive my commendations."

Kaoru stepped over to her.

"For your wondrous performance, my dear Chisato, my other helping of affection."

"Perhaps you mean, affectation?"

Kaoru bent down, only for her lips to meet Chisato's mask's plastic smile.

*Click.* "Thank you very much!"

Neither of their smiles faltered, but Chisato's grew.


	9. (EveMashiro) Kouhai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For largerock.

_What if she thinks I'm weird? Or copying her?_ Mashiro's thoughts spun as she stared up at who could have been her future self. Four inches taller, same hair and eyes, a slab more confidence than she.

How misplaced her fears were.

"Salutations! I'm Wakamiya Eve!" The girl bowed deeply and clasped her hands.

Truth was, Eve was ecstatic. This girl could have been her little sister, with that hair and those eyes! An exceedingly cute junior! To her growth!

"If you ever have questions," Eve smiled, squeezing her hand. "Please come to me! Especially if they're about Bushido!"

"B-Bushido???"


	10. (AkoRin) First 5AMer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umicorn.

Rinko half-pulled, half-lifted Ako out of her bed.

"Ako-chan... We have to go to school..."

"Rnnnkhhh. Cease... I'm so tired..."

"We shouldn't have stayed up so late... If your sister finds out... that we were up at five playing games... She's going to be mad at us. So mainly me... probably."

Ako slid between the blankets and plopped onto the ground beside the bed. Rinko grabbed her arms, helping her stand.

"I'm awake! I'm awake. The demon of... sleep... depression... is no match for the great... myself."

"Sleep... deprivation?"

"Yeah... whatever you said. Let's go before Sis checks on us."


	11. (HimaRimi) Gaming Incidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pistachisato.

_Aftergroup chat:_

_Himari: okay guys, ready? I'm starting it_

Himari slowly raised her phone with the arm not around Rimi. She winked and shifted so they could see the full cuddle: Himari the big spoon, Rimi in her lap, concentrating on a game.

They all _freaked_ , cheering and hooting. Good thing she was deafened.

"Oh _fuck_ yeah!" Rimi tossed her controller down, pumping her fist. Shocked, Himari dropped her phone. Her friends crowded in, shouting at the screen. She hastily flipped it over.

"R-Rimi?! You swear?!"

"S-sorry! It slips out sometimes..."

Because of that day, Rimi's reputation with Afterglow skyrocketed.


	12. (MayaChisa) Exposure Therapy

Chisato loomed, one foot up on her throne, wrist dangling over pointed knee, eyes portals into some dangerous realm. Her chin lifted regally, imperiously. Disdainfully.

"Some water, Maya?" She extended a chalice.

"N-not thirsty—"

**_"Come closer. You can't accept it like that."_ **

Maya gulped and did as she was told.

"More."

She complied, shuddering. Weakly, she reached for the glass.

Chisato snatched her hand and placed it on Leon's head. Maya whimpered.

"See?" Chisato let her leg off the kitchen chair, and Leon barked from her lap. "Was that so bad?"

Lip quivering, Maya moved her fingers.

"He's... soft."

"Bwork!"


	13. (ArisaMasuki) Promo Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umicorn.

"We're having a promo! For spending ¥1000, you get one of these!"

"Ah... Thanks?"

Arisa accepted the prize, a pink rabbit with a stitched mouth, and exited the store. It was kinda cute, but she didn't really need it.

"Oh, hey. Funny meeting you here."

Arisa jumped. "M-Masuki-san!"

"Whoa, you bought a doll?! It's cute..."

"N-no! It's... promotional."

"Oh, sick! I'mma go get one then."

"D'you..." Arisa blurted. "Want this one?"

Masuki's eyes lit up. "Really? That's hella cool of you!"

Arisa's face warmed. She shoved the doll in Masuki's hands and walked off.

"Huh? Arisa? Uh, bye I guess?"


	14. (AkoRin) Cabochons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tenrin.

"Rin-rin, look! It's like Yukina-san's! I love it~"

Silk billowed from Ako as she twirled, deep shimmering blue. The chiffon at its hem rustled like wave foam on a beach. The gold sash circling her waist sparkled with mana.

Rinko wowed. "Whoa~ It looks amazing, Ako-chan. Are you buying it?"

"Maybe! It's—"

They looked at the price.

"30,000 Cabochons..."

"If I save my allowance, next month...?"

"But it's only available until the 28th..."

"E-ehh... Then, if I don't leave the store, I can keep wearing it!"

"We have to logout eventually though..."

"Blehh... I may have to ask Sis..."


	15. (HimaRimi) Rewatch with Rimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For pistachisato.

The first time Rimi watched Bio Panic, she had adhered to her sister's side.

The second time, her eyes were open to the intricacies of horror.

The third time delighted her.

For the fourth and onward, she experimented with different friends, giggling at their reactions.

Here she was on her eighth rewatch. By now, she knew every twist.

But her girlfriend didn't.

"D-don't go in... IYAAHH!" Shrieking, Himari clutched Rimi's sides. "Literally why?!"

"Heheh..." Rimi stroked her hair. She wasn't even watching the movie. The real win was "protecting" her girlfriend.

And there were still five more sequels to go...


	16. (TomoSaya) Afterglow Reunion Plus Saya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thedailythoughtsoftsugumi.

"Is this the place?"

Saya surveyed the house. It didn't look special, but it matched the picture saved on her phone: the sloping roof, the red gradient–painted SUV...

"So all of Afterglow lives here? That must be fun... if a bit rowdy."

"Saya!" The door opened to a familiar face. "You made it! Wait, holy crap, you're so tall!"

Saya smiled as Tomoe came out, eye to eye for the first time.

"Maybe you just peaked in high school," she teased, rustling Tomoe's hair.

"Pfft, yeah yeah. Anyway, come on in! Everyone's here now. Let's get this party started!"


	17. (MasuReiRokka) Special-er Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umicorn.

Rei fidgeted with the box in her hand.

"You sure this is okay, Masuki?"

"We're not doing anything wrong." Masuki waved her off. "Asahi-san even gave us permission."

They climbed the stairs and entered Rokka's room to find her watching TV in her bed.

"LAYER-san! Masuki-san! You're back!"

"Yo. I know your party's already over, but we came to give you these."

Rokka's eyes widened as she was handed two small jewelery boxes.

"But—didn't you already give me something earlier? I..."

Rokka trailed away. Rei scratched her cheek.

"These ones are special," she explained. "So they’re, like... uh... special-er?"


	18. (ChisaTsugu) Cake Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thedailythoughtsoftsugumi.

"One coconut macaroon lemon meringue pie," Tsugumi announced, setting a perfect slice of pie surrounded by blueberries and strips of dark chocolate in front of Chisato.

Chisato blinked and gave her a _this isn't my order_ look.

"You don't order much when you come here with your friends," Tsugumi explained with a small smile. "Yet I always catch you eying the sweeter desserts I serve other customers. You're alone today, right? Enjoy yourself~"

"I..." Chisato faltered. "Wow. Aren't you quite observant?"

Though her face was pink, Chisato attempted a smile.

"Ahem. Thank you, Tsugumi-chan."

Tsugumi held back a giggle. "Anytime!"


	19. (AriRei) Instagrammable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umicorn.

"Whoa, there's so much! It looks so good..."

"It does! Wait, I'll take a picture."

Arisa sat back as Rei snapshotted their bowl of anmitsu—cubes of agar jelly topped with fresh fruit, mochi, sweetened red beans, and matcha ice cream. She tried her best not to drool at the sight of it.

Rei panned the camera up. "Arisa-chan, lemme get you in the photo too."

"Wha? Hey, just focus on the food!" Arisa threw her hands out to block the camera, her only other escape being to abandon the table.

"C'mon, it's cute! Smile~ Please?"

"Ghhh... Fine. One picture."


	20. (YukiRan) "So you've got experience, Mitake-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yukiran nation rise up

"Bug off, Minato. I'll bet you've never kissed a girl before."

"You'd be wrong."

"Yeah? Then kiss me."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hmph. An answer as straight as you are."

"You tellin' me you are?"

"Perhaps." Yukina paused. "However, I'm not."

"Huh? Oh, uh, right. W-well, whatever! If you're too afraid to do it, maybe I should."

"I'm not afraid, but by all means, go ahead."

Ran stepped forward, grabbed Yukina by the tie, and pushed a kiss onto her lips.

After a minute, they separated, panting.

"Th-there."

"Ha... You don't disappoint, Mitake-san."

"Of course I don't!"


	21. (TsuguAsuka) Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For shidiand.

Maybe going with Ako to meet her sister's band had been a bad idea.

"One OK Rock is _not_ a better band than Asian Kung-Fu Generation."

Tomoe glared at Ran. "You can't say that if you haven't even listened to Ambitions!"

"Why would I? Their newest album isn't even rock."

"Dude, they're experimenting!"

Asuka backed away, searching for an escape route.

Someone touched her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Sorry." Looking pained, Tsugumi tugged her away. "They're like this. Asuka-chan, right? Should we get coffee for now?"

She was saved. God bless Tsugumi.

"Yes, please! Thanks Hazawa-senpai."

"Just Tsugumi is fine!"


	22. (SayaTae) Rabbit Lover Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For thedailythoughtsoftsugumi.

Was now a good time? Excluding Tae's rabbits, they were the only two around. And Tae seemed relaxed.

Now was a good time.

Saya just had to gather her wits.

"O-Tae?"

"Yeah, Saya?"

"Lately I've been thinking." She swallowed. "We spend lots of time together. That's nice. And I get this happy feeling around you. Like, warm. Soft? I wanted to know if you... feel the same way."

Tae didn't look up from feeding Oddie. "Huh? What feeling?"

Saya pouted. "Like—like this." Abandoning subtlety, she kissed Tae on the cheek.

Tae's eyes widened.

"Oh! That way."

"Yeah. That way."


	23. (ReiSaya) Sizing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umicorn.

Rei scratched the back of her neck as mister and missus Yamabuki scrutinized her.

"She's tall." Rei could just make out their whispers.

"And her sense of style is... intense."

"Weren't you like that in high school too?"

"It's a great look, isn't it?"

"Is she in a band?"

"Probably. She looks fit."

"That chain, though—"

"Mom! Dad!" Saya came downstairs and immediately understood the situation. "Oh my god. Rei, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Saya." Rei laughed, although she felt relieved as Saya pulled her away.

"They're already using first names, too..."

"Dad."

"Saya, she has our approval~"

"Mom!"


	24. (AriSaya) Keen for Their Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umicorn.

Arisa gulped.

"Hhhey," she greeted Jun and Sana, Saya's kid siblings. "I'm here to visit Saya. Is she home?"

"She's taking a bath," Sana answered. She gave Arisa an inquisitive look. "Are you her girlfriend?"

Arisa nearly choked and died. "W-what? Whatever gave you that idea? Ohohoho..."

"Saya was acting kinda funny yesterday when she mentioned you." Jun squinted at her. "Do you like her?"

"Of course!" Arisa answered instantly. "B-but, we're just... friends."

"Hmm..." They studied her. Arisa fidgeted. She would have made a break for it if Saya wasn't expecting her.

_"Saya, please come out soon. Save me."_


	25. (Asuka Rokka Ako) What’s Our Ship Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Umicorn.

"What about AsukaRokkaAko?" Ako suggested.

"Maybe..." Rokka contemplated. "AsukaAkoRokka?"

"That works! But can we get rid of the double A?"

Asuka pursed her lips. "That's kind of impossible. All our names end with A."

"What if we drop the ends? AsuRokAk!"

Rokka's eyes lit up. "You're onto something! Slight change, maybe AsuRokAko?"

"Ooh, that's good!"

Asuka coughed. "How about... RokAsuKo?" she ventured. But Rokka and Ako shook their heads. "What's wrong?"

"Your name has to come first Asuka-chin!" Ako declared, to Rokka's approval.

"Wh-why me?"

"I'm not sure! But it's gotta be you!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. These... these goofballs.


	26. (KaoKanon) Ice Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For largerock.

Kanon adjusted her hat and bit her lip. Left? Right? Middle? Which way?

"Kanon." Outside the maze, Kaoru patted the waist-high ice walls. "You may extract yourself anytime you like."

"I"—Kanon inhaled—"I want to get to the center first!"

"Such willpower! I've only one choice."

With confident strides, Kaoru marched into the maze to her aid.

Kanon gasped. "Amazing..."

Smiling, Kaoru offered her hand. "Let us traverse this labyrinth in twain."

* * *

Five minutes later, Kanon tugged on Kaoru's sleeve.

"Kaoru-san? We aren't any closer..."

"Fret not! We can simply cross these walls—"

"No! That's cheating."

"Ah... How fleeting."


	27. (Yukina & Vocalists) Legendary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For largerock.

"Yukina-senpai! How's this hairstyle for our vocalist live?!"

"Kasumi, don't shove your phone in her face..."

"It's no big deal, Mitake-san. That hairstyle is nice, Toyama-san. What's Maruyama-san's opinion?"

"I'unno! Where is Aya anyway?"

"Probably the cafe outside," Ran answered. "You know Kokoro spoils her."

Here was a turbulence that remained constant when nothing else could. Yukina felt the rare joy that came with watching something remarkable: these five, wavering spirits uniting together over music...

"I have high hopes about this," she remarked. "Our show will be legendary."

"You're sappy today, huh Minato?"

"Don't ruin this moment for me, Mitake-san."


End file.
